Save Me
by JulesSC
Summary: Bella and the Cullens bond over a tragedy-Edward copes with comforting Bella and being there for her. Fluff for EdwardxBella, and fluff for BellaxCullens, but also an angsty edge to it. Romance, family, angst, and slight humor. M for sensitive subject.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ There's just something wrong with me, I know it. I'm still writing three diff fan fics on the side, and I'm starting a new one. I just couldn't get this one out of my head. I was reading Twilight fics about the Cullens and Bella, and the family bond they shared with her, and I had to have this._

_This happened right after New Moon, after Edward and Bella got together again. Charlie had been told by Bella that she and Edward are a package deal, leaving him to deal with that. Bella's sort of mad at Jacob for the motorcycle thing (I don't like Jacob at all so I'm trying not to put him into this story. I'm hoping 'summer time' would be an excuse, though the timeline is off. Bear with me). Rosalie is trying to make amends with Edward and Bella though she's still apprehensive of Bella's choice. Jasper is cautious. Emmett loves Bella and her clumsiness. Alice is Alice. And Carlisle and Esme are amazing parents._

_Just a warning-Charlie's character is OOC, so it's unrealistic compared to the series. Like I said, the idea just wouldn't leave my head._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Not a thing._

______________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV_

It wasn't his fault.

I'd repeat it in my head for as long as I could, and I hoped that I would believe it.

He came to me, every day, and just his appearance was enough to scare me.

I don't know what made him crack-Renee calling to say that she and Phil were getting a baby, my telling him that Edward and I were together again, the funeral, or my recent disappearance. I don't know if any of those were even the reason, or if it was something else entirely.

All I knew was that I wanted it to stop.

Alice never saw it in her visions. I knew she didn't because if she had, the first time wouldn't have happened in the first place. I had nowhere else to go. And it was only for a little while longer. Just until I was eighteen and I could leave. Legally.

Charlie was a cop. If I left at seventeen, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

But then again, neither was him coming home drunk and starting to hit me.

It started with yelling. He would finish off a six-pack and start to yell at me, telling me how good he and Renee were before I came along, before I ruined their marriage. He yelled about Renee and Phil. He yelled about the baby and how Renee would run from Phil, too. He yelled about Edward, about the Cullens. He yelled about the funeral.

He yelled about Jacob. I flinched every time that happened.

I knew he was upset I still wanted to be with Edward. But he didn't understand. I loved Edward. And it wasn't some sort of puppy love, either. It was pure, unadulterated, passionate, beautiful love. I couldn't even bring myself to care that he'd left. All I wanted was for him to stay, for him to never leave. And I believed him whole heartedly when he said he never would.

Jacob had called to apologize, and I'd called him back as well, to tell him it's fine. But I'd explained that my true love was Edward, and I was sorry if I'd led him on-I was vulnerable, and I wanted to forget the pain. But Edward was with me now, the pain was lessening. I didn't need anything else. I didn't need anyone else. Jacob had been silent on the phone for the longest of times before he'd agreed. He'd said he was going away for the summer, to clear his head and sort things out. "Maybe when I get back, you and I can hang out, Bells. Like old times."

I'd like that.

Edward was my love. I couldn't breathe without him, not for a second apart. And I knew he was confused, sad even, that I asked him to stay away during the nights. I told him not to come over and watch me sleep, even though what I wanted to tell him was "Hold me, take me, save me".

But he couldn't do that. We couldn't just pack up and disappear.

So he'd stayed away, and he even didn't come into the house whenever Charlie was around. That I didn't need an excuse for-Charlie had banned him from the house, even for the summer.

Summer. I sighed. That would normally mean a happy time for me. But Renee and Phil were busy planning for my new baby sister. And I wouldn't want to leave Forks-leaving Edward behind, as well-for three months, either. Even if it meant Charlie.

He started drinking after the funeral. A bottle, sometimes two.

Whenever I mentioned Edward, he took three.

Whenever Jacob came up, he took four.

And then the fateful phone call from Renee.

He started hitting me.

It wasn't his fault, I'd already said this. It was all the pressure, the stress. I loved Charlie. I knew he loved me too. He was my father. I knew he cared. He was just in a lot of pain. He wasn't even coherent when it happened. And the next day, when he started to piece together whatever happened the night before, he'd apologize. He'd get me flowers, and told me to stay out an extra hour late.

Those extra hours, I'd spent at Edward's house, sitting in his room listening to music with him and sometimes even chatting with Alice, or we'd go to our meadow.

But those extra hours-they end too early.

And then I'm back where I don't want to be.

When I look into his cold, almost dead eyes, I'd closed my own eyes and pictured Edward, pictured him bursting in the door, my hero.

Save me.

******************************************************************************

_So?? What do you think?? Should I continue and go with the elaborate plan on how the Cullens find out, and all that?? And what will Edward do-you KNOW he'll be pissed!!!_

_Tell me what you think and I'll continue. Don't worry, chapters on my other fics are on the way._


	2. Secret

_**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. To roxymar, no the beating wasn't a one time thing._

_**Disclaimer:** SM owns all._

_**POVs:** Edward, Bella, Esme_

________________________________________________________________________________

_Edward's POV_

I looked at myself in the mirror again. Alice had picked out my outfit-a white button-down shirt and pants. She had been too distracted to yelp in my ear about how good it was that Bella was in our lives again.

Not that I minded Alice getting excited about that. I loved Bella, and it was an extremely good thing we were back together. Even Rosalie had softened towards her as well, though it was more because of Bella's recent good deed.

Bella had gone all the way to Italy just to save me from committing suicide. I'd thought she was dead. The burden of being without her, then getting information that she'd died, had all been too much. I swore a long time ago that I would never live without her. I didn't just say that for sentimental value. I meant it. Bella was my life. Nothing else mattered. So when I thought she had died, I'd gone to Italy to provoke the Volturi, to beg them for my death.

Bella had saved me, as she had done countless times before. My Bella. My angel. How I've missed her.

She had been getting blurred visions, nothing that made sense to either of us. She said that someone kept changing their minds, and she had a strange sense that something was wrong. I was panicking, of course. Knowing Bella's luck, it had everything to do with her. But Alice hadn't been able to see anything definitive, and I wasn't about to taint the happiness of my reunion with Bella.

We hadn't been able to spend so much time with each other lately. Charlie had grounded her for running to Italy. Well, in his mind, she had run off to L.A. to see me. We had agreed that Bella running off to an entirely different continent altogether wasn't such a healthy idea.

Bella had asked me not to show up at the house-Charlie was going through hell. One of his close friends had passed recently. Bella felt guilty for running off and not even informing Charlie. She'd given him a hard time. He'd returned from the funeral to find his daughter missing, just a note in her wake. She'd told me that Charlie needed time to wrap his mind around us being together again.

I wanted everything to go smoothly as possible for my Bella, so I complied. We still saw each other in school. And when Charlie went to La Push during the weekends to visit his friends, Bella and I would sneak out together.

We came back to my house sometimes, because Bella missed being around my family. Even Jasper. Even Rosalie. We went to our meadow and spent lazy afternoons just wrapped in each other's embrace. We spent hours in my room, listening to CDs, and talking.

I looked around my room, and my eyes fell on the bed in the middle of it. My black sofa had been pushed to the side. I smiled at the sight of the change. I'd asked Bella to marry me. She hadn't agreed, but she hadn't declined either. No matter what her answer was, she was still going to be with me. I wanted her to be comfortable. This bed was for her. I wasn't planning on doing anything on it with her, I just wanted her to be comfortable. The sofa can't be good for her back when we lay for hours on it together.

She never complained, but I still wanted what was best for her.

I smoothed out an invisible crease on my shirt, and smiled at my reflection. It was time for me to pick Bella up.

I walked out of my bedroom and headed downstairs.

_Going to sneak Bella out of her house again, Edward? I have to admit, I didn't think you had it in you, _Emmett's thoughts laughed at me.

_I've gone hunting yesterday. I've gone hunting yesterday. Nothing bad will happen. God, why did I have to think that? Now it's cursed! I've gone hunting yesterday. Bella would be safe._ I pitied Jasper. Bella hadn't even thought about blaming Jasper, not even once. She had been apologetic-spewing out a string of 'I'm-sorry's the first time she saw Jasper (after she'd recovered from our trip to Italy, of course. She had been too tired to be coherent at the airport).

_I think Bella would love the outfits I bought for her. They're gorgeous! I could just see them on her! Oh, no, another blurry vision…I really have to talk to Carlisle about this. These visions are worrying me._

They were worrying me, too.

_She saved him. After my mistake. And they really are in love. I should just accept that. She should think things through, though. This life…It's not an easy one. At least she hasn't accepted Edward's proposal. There's still time…Sorry, Edward._

I sighed. Rosalie would be Rosalie. But if there was one thing I've realized over these past few months-I couldn't bring myself to live without Bella. If she chose to leave me, I'd understand. I was a monster, and marrying me would mean a certain deal I'd rather not follow through, no matter how much I wanted it. But if she left me, I wouldn't leave her. I couldn't.

_My Edward is happy again. I love Bella for this. I love her for returning him to me. But something's wrong. I could sense it. She's not the same. Why…?_

I frowned. I've noticed that, too. She was much quieter, much more secretive. I've tried to pass it up as her reaction to Charlie's punishment, and the other issues in her life. But something wasn't quite right…I couldn't place my finger on it exactly.

_I wonder if I should go to the hospital today. Dr. Lowell has a pregnant wife at home-she's already near the due date. It would be prudent for him to stay with her…I'll call and check if he needs me to take over._

I grinned. Leave it to Carlisle to not make me feel any more uncomfortable with everything.

I went out to the garage and slipped into the Volvo. I was peeling out of the garage and speeding towards Bella's house in no time.

******************************************************************************

_Bella's POV_

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. I was wearing a long-sleeved hoodie and jeans. The hoodie covered up the bruises on my arms, but there was a nasty bruise on my throat that I wanted to hide. The hoodie covered it well enough but I had to remember to check that it was constant throughout the day. I sighed. It was the best that I could do.

Getting out of the bathroom, I trudged down the stairs. I winced at the sight of the living room-it was where it happened last night. The kitchen wasn't any better. Memories of previous events like these were vivid enough to cause actual physical pain. I caught sight of the flowers on the kitchen table. Daisies.

Charlie's apology.

I shifted the hoodie to make sure the fabric covered my wound, and went out the door. Edward would be around any minute. What was a few extra minutes out in the cold?

Charlie had already gone to La Push in the morning. He wouldn't be back 'til nighttime. He would be drunk. I knew that for a fact.

I closed the door behind me, and sat down on the porch. I waited for Edward to show up. I didn't want to think of Charlie, or of my life at this point. All I wanted was to think of Edward, to be with him.

So I conjured up our happy memories together in my head. These past few weeks had been pure bliss whenever we were together. Alice and I had been doing more and more things together-unfortunately, that meant shopping. I swear, she's insane to love the mall so much. Once, she came back with no less than fifty four bags. I counted.

The rest of the family had been accepting of my return. I was so glad. I was afraid I'd offend them or something, the way I'd been so clumsy at my birthday party. I should have been more careful. There they were, doing a perfectly nice thing for me, and I had to ruin it all.

Thankfully, Alice hadn't seen anything about Charlie. I didn't know why but I wasn't going to question it. The longer I get to keep my secret, the better.

Charlie was a good father, you know? He'd never beaten me before. He'd never done anything but protected me. But this was all too much for him. I knew I was being impossible. I knew I was being selfish. First I ran off to Phoenix, then I became a recluse when Edward left, then I ran off to Italy to meet him, then I got back together with him…I was being impossible.

Charlie had every right to be mad at me. It was all my fault.

But it was alright. Only a few months left before I could leave. I didn't even have to wait until high school was over. But, of course, that wouldn't do. Where else would I go? I couldn't just decide to move in with Edward. Charlie would throw a fit.

And then they'd find out.

Edward would see that I really wasn't worth it all. He would see it, and he would leave me again.

I'd come to an epiphany not a few weeks back, about how Edward loved me. I still believed that. It was my tourniquet. I hung on to it as tightly as I could.

But it didn't change the fact that I'm…All wrong. If Edward knew about this, he would see right through me. I don't think I could handle that.

"Bella?"

I gasped, jumping slightly. Edward was standing in front of me, gazing down at me worriedly. His Volvo was parked in the driveway. I hadn't even realized he was here. My head had been buried in my arms, while I waited for him. I must look crazy to him.

"Edward," I managed a shaky whisper.

He was suddenly at my side, sitting next to me on the porch.

"What's wrong, Bella?" He had that tone of voice again, the one that said how very concerned he was. He wanted to know, wanted to help me and solve my problems for me. He wanted to save me.

I wanted to cry out to him to do just that.

But I couldn't.

So I didn't.

"Nothing, Edward," I said quickly. I forced a smile on my face. "There's absolutely nothing wrong."

He looked at me skeptically. "Then why are you crying?" he asked me softly, gently rubbing his finger down my cheeks. It was then that I realized that he was right-my tears had fallen over.

I turned away from him and rubbed at my face, wiping away the evidence. Edward gently tugged at me to look back at him. I made the mistake of looking into his brilliant topaz eyes. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started hammering wildly in my chest. Edward leaned closer so that I could smell his sweet breath blowing on my face.

He was trying to dazzle me into telling the truth.

I pulled back slightly and blinked. To my horror, more tears started to well in my eyes. "Please, Edward?" I whispered. "Let it go." He opened his mouth to protest, but I shook my head. "I can't. Not right now. Please?" I begged. I slipped my hands into his cold ones and felt the comfort of it washing over me.

Edward gazed at me for a long moment before nodding his head. I smiled gratefully at him and blinked the tears away.

"Let's go, then. Alice wanted to talk to you about a shopping spree," Edward teased. I could hear the strain in his voice, though.

I groaned. "Another one? Has she gone mad?" I couldn't help but ask. All Edward could manage was laugh at my response.

I let Edward pull me up from the porch and lead me to the Volvo. We were going to the Cullen's house. Normally, I wouldn't mind that. But Jasper would be there. I wondered if he could sense my pain. If he could, then I didn't want to be around him. I couldn't allow him to uncover my secret.

It was only for a few more months.

The trip to his house was silent. Edward didn't turn on the radio nor did he attempt any conversation. This wasn't a normal kind of silent for us, either. Usually, even if we didn't speak, there was always contentment, always happiness. This silence was tense. Occasionally I would see him sneak a look at me, then quickly turning his head away.

Edward was still suspicious.

When we reached the Cullen house, Edward pulled into the garage. There waiting for us was Alice. For a moment, fear gripped me.

Both Edward and Alice looked at me strangely, as if wondering why my heart was suddenly in double time. I willed myself to calm down-Alice didn't seem as if she knew anything.

In fact, when I climbed out of the car, she bounced towards me and gave me a hug. I bit back a gasp at her gentle touch-my arms were covered in bruises.

"Bella, I bought you new outfits," Alice squealed. I groaned, but Alice ignored me. Edward merely cracked a smile.

"I think you should wear one of them to school on Monday," she continued as if I hadn't made a sound. "It would look really good on you. Yes, Monday seems like a good day to wear it."

Yes, there really were clothes meant for certain days. I rolled my eyes. Alice could be ludicrous when she went overboard. This was one of those times.

She linked her arm with mine, and I gritted my teeth, ignoring the jolt of pain that simple gesture sent me. Alice was tugging me impatiently towards the house.

Everyone was in the living room. When I came into view, they all looked up at me and smiled. Even Rosalie.

I blushed. That sent Emmett into one of his infamous laughing fits. "Bella!" he exclaimed, dropping the video game controller he'd been holding to come up and hug me. "Good to see you."

I hadn't been to the house in two weeks-Charlie's tirade had been too hard for me to disguise from Jasper. Every movement I made hurt last week. I couldn't risk him finding out. If Jasper found out, so would Edward.

Before I could protest, Emmett had enveloped me in a hug, practically lifting me off my feet. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I gasped, trying to breathe, but I couldn't. Oh, God, the pain! I couldn't even see for a moment-my eyes flashed white.

Emmett had heard my gasp of pain, as had everyone else in the room. He gently placed me on the ground, Edward already at my side. "Bella?" Emmett asked tentatively.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked, that urgent tone back in his voice.

"Nothing," I gasped.

"Bella," Edward growled, obviously irritated by my desperate need to exclude him.

"No, really," I shook my head, trying my best not to fall over on my shaky legs. "I hurt my arm falling down. That's all."

Jasper approached me carefully, and I watched him, apprehensive. Please, please don't say you felt it, I begged silently. Please, don't.

"Bella," he said slowly, his face disbelieving.

My hopes crumbled.

"That wasn't an 'I-fell-down' pain I felt," he said, sharing an alarmed look with Edward. "That was a full on body binding pain. It was all over you."

Then Esme gasped. I hadn't even noticed she had come over to stand next to Edward. I looked over at her. Her hand was pressed over her dead heart, her topaz eyes wide, her beautiful heart-shaped face furious.

I started to tremble. Did she know, too? How?

"What's that on your throat, Bella?" she asked, her voice low.

******************************************************************************

_Esme's POV_

I heard Edward's Volvo a few minutes before he even reached the house. Alice had already seen it in her visions, of course, and had bounced out the door to head to the garage and wait for Bella. I smiled, going back to reading my book while I sat in the loveseat.

Alice and Bella had a strong friendship. I was beyond happy about this. My daughter was happy, excited even, to have such a close friend. While Alice and Rosalie had been sisters the whole time I knew them, they were very different from each other. That never tore them apart, but Alice felt like a big sister to Bella. This was a connection that was unbreakable.

Another reason to love Bella.

Alice had also seen Bella joining our family. It was seen from even before I met Bella. I had genuinely grown to love her. It was even decided a few weeks ago that her change was inevitable. I would be gaining another daughter. As far as I'm concerned, I already had.

I heard Alice telling Bella about her latest buys, and I heard Bella's groan a moment later. My smile widened. A typical Bella response. The one glaring difference between the two was shopping. It was Alice's obsession and Bella's nightmare.

When Bella came into view, I put down my book. I wanted to greet her properly. I'd missed her. I hadn't seen her in two weeks. She'd been quite busy with work and school, and couldn't even take some time off during the weekends. She'd been catching up on chores, and abiding Charlie's rules.

I couldn't blame her for that. I respected her for it. But two weeks was long enough.

Emmett rushed forward to give her a hug. I laughed. He loved Bella like a sister. Truth be told, her clumsiness and her endearing human reactions were what drew Emmett in. She was pure entertainment for him. I suppose big brothers loved teasing their little sisters.

That just made the love for her grow in my heart.

Then I heard Bella's gasp of pain. I studied her features in that one second it took Emmett to release her. Her face was contorted in a look of pain, and she was breathing heavily. Her heart rate had sped up as well.

Edward was already beside her, asking her what was wrong. Jasper moved forward to give his input. I frowned. Pain all over her? What did that mean? Did she take a nasty fall? Knowing Bella, that was entirely possible.

I moved gracefully to stand next to Edward, to give my support to him. Every little thing concerning Bella concerned him.

That was when I saw it. The bruise on her throat near her collarbone, nearly hidden by the hoodie she wore. I'd seen that bruise before. I'd worn it myself several times during my human life. It was one of the most vivid memories of my human life.

My abusive husband.

I was suddenly taken back centuries into the past.

_He came into the room, a look of anger on his face. "Is this what you call food?" he yelled at me, throwing the plate at my feet. "Where were you today? Where?" he screamed._

_I didn't get a chance to answer. I never got a chance to answer._

_Suddenly he was on top of me, his fists coming down hard and fast around me. I nearly choked as I felt a hard pound on my throat. I was curling up in pain, gasping for air, begging for mercy._

_But he continued as if he never heard me. As if I'd never uttered a single cry._

_He continued until I was broken._

My flashback ended there.

Edward had stiffen next to me, having seen my thoughts, seen my flashback, and seen my flow of thoughts.

Was this what Bella had been hiding? Was this why she stayed away for so long? Was this why she'd been so quiet all these weeks?

My hand flew instinctively to my dead heart. My daughter. What happened to my daughter. I fought to keep the anger away from my expression, but I wasn't very successful. Bella started to tremble. Even Rosalie had come closer, her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she stood next to Emmett.

"What's that on your throat, Bella?" I asked, my voice cold.

******************************************************************************

_Okay, sorry for the delay. I hope this chapter doesn't suck. Please, please, please read and review. Tell me what you think. Thank you so much for your reviews, once more._


	3. Let Me Go

_**A/N: **__Hey, thanks for all the reviews. It was great. Enjoy this chapter, the next is on its way soon if my muse doesn't escape._

_Tigerlily3489, I'm not sure yet about what will happen-I usually just go with the flow until it hits me like a ton of bricks. But I'm pretty sure Edward will never want to help Charlie since he harmed his precious Bella. He'd want to kill him. The rest of the Cullens? Well…We'll see._

_, I'll update as soon as I can. I know, I hate fics with so little chapters, too. I was going to wait until I had more chapters before posting so there would be enough to satisfy while I write more, but the temptation was too much. Thanks. I love that you think it's realistic._

_slmCandle, LOL. I'll update ASAP. Though I have to warn you-poking me would only bruise me since I bruise as easily as Bella does, and that would just make me sad…Reviews would be a lot better. Thanks for reading._

_Thank you to everyone else who got into the story as well._

_**Disclaimer:**__ SM owns all._

_**POVs:**__ Bella, Edward  
_

______________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV_

_My hopes crumbled._

"_That wasn't an 'I-fell-down' pain I felt," he said, sharing an alarmed look with Edward. "That was a full on body binding pain. It was all over you."_

_Then Esme gasped. I hadn't even noticed that she had come over to stand next to Edward. I looked over at her. Her hand was pressed over her dead heart, her topaz eyes wide, her beautiful heart-shaped face furious._

_I started to tremble. Did she know, too? How?_

"_What's that on your throat, Bella?" she asked, her voice low._

My hand flew up to shift the hoodie I wore, but a cold hand stopped me. To my surprise, it was Rosalie. She stared at the bruise, as did everyone else. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to pull out of her grasp. That did nothing but gave me a jolt of pain due to my injured wrist. Rosalie let me go after a moment, her topaz eyes surprised. I didn't see the usual coldness she harbored towards me. Even after recent events, she was apprehensive of me.

But now, all I saw was understanding, realization, pity, guilt…Sorrow. I saw it on all of their faces.

Except Edward's. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I flushed, and tried to move away, but he held me fast around the waist. I hissed in pain, and he immediately let me go. My eyes filled up with tears.

"Bella," Jasper begun, but I shook my head, backing away.

"I want to go home," I whispered, almost to myself. But I knew they could hear me as loudly as if I'd shouted the words.

"No, Bella," Edward's voice was pained. "Tell me."

But I couldn't. This was all my fault. My fault. I shouldn't have left without telling Charlie. But if I hadn't, Edward wouldn't be next to me right now. He would have died, and I would have died with him.

But the other things…Cooking, cleaning, getting groceries, Jacob…Those things I could've done properly. But I never did. It wasn't Charlie's fault. It was mine. I was stubborn. I never listened.

"Whatever happened, Bella, wasn't your fault," Jasper said seriously.

My tears started to fall. Why did they have to know everything? If it wasn't Alice's visions, it was Jasper's empathic abilities, or Edward's intuition telling him something was wrong. Why couldn't they just left it alone?

I backed off further, but it was no use of course. I knew that in the back of my head. I was a human. They moved hundreds of times faster than me.

But I couldn't take it. The pity and sorrow in their eyes. The looks on their faces. Edward. Alice. Everyone. Oh, God, I had to leave. It was all too much!

I turned to go, but Edward caught me by the shoulders. It hurt there, too, but his touch was light, barely there. He stood in front of me, blocking my escape, though.

"Let me go, Edward," I begged.

He shook his head, his eyes blazing. The beautiful golden color was gone. Now was a fiery black that I knew meant anger, not thirst.

"No," he said firmly. "Tell me what's going on, Bella. Who did this to you?"

_No one! _I screamed in my head. _Nothing happened! I'm fine!_

But words died in my throat. My vision was failing me. Somewhere in the distance, I heard a voice saying, "Catch her."

Everything went black.

******************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

When Bella started backing away, I went into panic mode even more. Jasper did nothing to calm me-either his powers weren't working so well right now or he was as worried about Bella as I was.

She turned from me, to leave, but I couldn't let her. That was a bruise on her throat. A bruise. Not from falling down. I had two medical degrees, I would know. It wasn't a self-inflicted bruise. It was from a fist.

I caught her again, this time stopping her by the shoulders. I remembered not to put too much pressure in case she was hurt there, too. The mere thought that someone had done this to her, someone had hurt her, caused my anger to well up.

Calm down, Edward. Succumbing to your anger wouldn't help Bella, it'll hurt her more! Jasper yelled at me in his thoughts.

I silently acknowledged his advice and breathed in and out through gritted teeth, calming myself. I stood in front of her, and blocked her escape. I needed her to tell me, to talk to me. I needed to help her. I would kill whomever it was that hurt her.

"Let me go, Edward," she pleaded.

Let her go? Why was she doing this? Didn't she know that all I wanted was for her to be safe? For her to be alright? I wanted to help her, for God's sake!

Then I remembered-she was a silent martyr. Letting others know about her pain was a sign of weakness. She'd be embarrassed.

But this was beyond embarrassment and pride. This was beyond ego.

She had been harmed. My Bella had been threatened. Nothing precedes that.

"No," I said firmly. I saw her eyes dulled, her face fall even more. What did she think? That I was going to see her bruise and decide it would be alright for her to just forget it ever happened? That I would forget?

"Tell me what's going on, Bella," I demanded. When she didn't answer, I spoke again. "Who did this to you?" I pressed.

I saw her open her mouth, but no words came out. Her lips moved silently.

_I think she went into shock_, Rosalie told me in her mind.

_Oh, poor dear._

_Maybe we could get her to Carlisle_. I would say the same thing, Jasper, if Bella wouldn't protest so much. But maybe I should forget about her wrath and drag her to the hospital kicking and screaming anyway.

_Why didn't I see this? Why on earth didn't I see this? Oh, my God. My best friend-attacked? Oh, God. I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry, Bella. Why can't I see who attacked her?_

_Oh, man. Sorry, Eddie. I never thought…Wow._

I felt Bella sway slightly, then Alice called out, "Catch her!"

I didn't have to be told twice. I slid an arm under Bella's knees, and drew her to my chest. Her eyes were already closed. She had fainted.

There was no question about it now-I needed Carlisle to examine her. Alice had already seen my plan and said, "I'll drive. You just stay with Bella."

I agreed, which surprised the others. I never agreed for someone else to drive the Volvo. Except that one time, when we arrived back in Forks after that fiasco in Italy. I guessed the only times I let the Volvo be driven by anyone other than me, it was because of danger and silly Bella together in one sentence.

I carried her out to the car, Alice and Esme hot on my trail. Jasper had wanted to follow, but Alice told him to bring her Porsche. It wouldn't really be very smart to have Jasper crammed in the same car as Bella, and he knew it.

I slid into the backseat, careful of Bella's head and feet. I settled her on my lap, cradling her head against my chest. Esme slid into the passenger seat and Alice drove.

"Will Carlisle be able to check on her?" Esme asked Alice quietly.

Alice nodded her head. "Yes. But Bella won't be happy that you did this, Edward. She'll throw a fit when she wakes up," she informed me.

"We?" I asked, aghast.

Alice smirked a little. "I'm not taking a part in this. I'll say you forced me."

"You're a vampire, Alice. I can't actually hurt you."

"You could if you threatened my Porsche."

"Alice-"

"Enough," Esme's voice was barely above her normal tone, but it made us both quiet down. Alice concentrated on the road while I focused on Bella's beautiful face. I wondered if I was hurting her just by holding her like I was.

That thought tormented me.

I ran my finger gently along her cheek, fighting the urge to break down into tearless sobs. Who had done this to my Bella?

"We're here, Edward," Esme called out gently. Oh. I hadn't even realized.

The door opened. I thanked Alice silently as I carried Bella out. She was still out cold. It didn't take long for us to find Carlisle. He had just finished with a patient, thank God, and concern was etched into his features as he looked at us.

"Bella?" he asked in alarm. When she didn't respond, he turned to us.

"She fainted. Please, Carlisle. Something's very wrong," I said hurriedly, not even bothering to explain. I couldn't find the words. Bella was attacked and I didn't know? She tried to hide it from me?

Carlisle took her from my arms and carried her into an examination room. He barked orders for a ward to be emptied for Bella once he'd done the examinations necessary.

I sat with Alice and Esme in the waiting room. At least, I tried to sit. Every time I sat down I started to move against my will. I would start pacing around or tapping my foot, or walking from one end of the room to the other tracing invisible lines on the floor with my eyes. When Jasper arrived, he had step out five minutes into my routine.

Almost two hours later, Carlisle joined us. He motioned for us to follow him. I did so impatiently and waited for him to speak. I wanted to bombard him with questions, but he silenced me.

_In a while, Edward. I don't want to talk about this with people around._

I nodded my head and followed him into a hospital ward. Door number 213. Bella was still unconscious, and she was lying on the bed.

"I injected some morphine into her system," he explained. "One of her ribs were cracked. She was in a lot of pain." Jasper nodded in agreement emphatically.

I sank down on one of the plastic chairs next to her bed, and took her hand in mine. How did I not see this?

"Edward," Carlisle said, his face gaunt. "She…" He hesitated, as if unable to respond. "Has any of you contacted Charlie?"

Oh, God, Carlisle. We could worry about that later! Just tell me what it is already!

Alice gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh, no! Charlie! He must be worried…I'll call him," she started to move but Carlisle stopped her.

The moment he did, she stopped and stared at him in disbelief. She had blocked her mind from me so I couldn't see.

"Are you sure?" she whispered.

Carlisle nodded gravely. Alice let out a sob and buried her face in Jasper's chest.

"Will someone tell me what's going on!?" I half shouted at them in a whisper.

Esme shot me a look that said 'mind your manners'. I bowed my head in apology.

Carlisle sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Her bruises…Some were old ones, some were news ones…" I couldn't wrap my head around this. What was he trying to tell me? "They're constant with abuse, Edward," he said finally. My jaw dropped. "I think Charlie might be abusing Bella."

"No," I whispered. Charlie was a good man. From everything I've seen, he only wanted to protect Bella. He was enraged that I left her. He was enraged that I had the audacity to come back after hurting her. He wanted her happy. He was concerned when Bella wanted to date me. He was always the loving father. He would never do this. He would never hurt my Bella.

Bella would've told me if he did.

"It's the only explanation. Why she never came over. Why she told you to stay away from the house. Why she's been so distant…" Carlisle pointed it all out.

I was hearing his words, but I couldn't accept it.

"No," I said again, in shock.

"Edward," Esme came forward. I could hear Jasper's own surprised thoughts, and felt the calming waves he sent to me. Neither had any effect. "Try to focus. Bella needs you for this."

Bella.

Oh, my Bella.

The fingers in my hand twitched. My gaze switched to Bella, lying on the bed. Her eyes flickered, then flew open.

"Bella."


	4. I Will Always Be There For You

_**A/N: **Alright, I'm so sorry for the delay. I just got really caught up with Bella Hale. The updates are slower, but I promise to write as much as I can in the next few hours-I'm at my grandmother's house with no distractions so Alice predicts a good turnout._

_**Disclaimer:** SM owns it all._

_**POVs: **Bella, Edward, Rosalie_

________________________________________________________________________________

_Bella's POV_

In my dream, Charlie wasn't the man he was now. Renee never left Forks. Jasper never attacked and Edward never left me for a second.

In my dream, everything was perfect.

But then reality sunk in, in the form of Renee disappearing. Charlie turned to me, is face growing more and more purple by the second. "You did this. You caused this!" he screamed at me.

He started to approach me, and I backed away in fear. I turned to Edward but he was gone. All of the Cullens were.

_No_, I whispered in fear, my heart beating erratically. _Not again_.

Charlie came at me, his figure drawing closer and closer.

_Oh, God, please let this be a dream. Let this just be a dream._

I gasped, turning to run from Charlie, but my feet won't move. My feet were stuck to the ground, and I waited helplessly as I heard him approach me from behind.

"You never do things right," came his taunting voice. "The only reason he came back was because he pitied you. How much longer, Bells, will you be sorry enough for him to stay?"

It's not true! I wanted to yell out. He loves me!

But my lips were frozen. I was too in fear. No words came out of my mouth. So I thrashed around wildly, hoping for a way to escape.

And then it came-my eyes snapped open. Salvation came in the form of my Edward. But something wasn't right. His face was gaunt, his eyes wild but sad at the same time, his mouth a thin angry line.

I struggled to sit up, but my limbs felt too heavy, and a sharp pain from my ribs caused me to gasp and stop moving.

"Stop, Bella," Carlisle called out from behind Edward. I glanced at him, confused. "Try to relax. Your body's just incredibly worn out."

And then it all came rushing back to me. Charlie. The beatings. The unheard cries. Edward picking me up. Being cornered in the Cullens' home. Fainting.

My gaze snapped from Edward to Carlisle to Alice to Jasper. All of them looked right back at me, their gaze unflinching, but they didn't say a word.

Their eyes, however, told a very different story.

They knew.

I didn't know why exactly, and I was too tired to figure it out, but I started to cry. I cried so hard I started to sob and shake. How dare he do this to me? I didn't want him to know, I didn't want anyone to know. He had no right to pry like this. No right at all!

"Bella, calm down," Edward said, his voice strained. "You're hurting yourself."

Yes, I was aware of the pain shooting up my side, but I didn't care. How could Edward do this to me? I wanted it all kept inside. I didn't want him, or them, to know, to look at me differently, to treat me differently.

I was just the same Bella.

I wanted to be the same Bella.

_Would you love me now, Edward?_

"Did Charlie do this to you, Bella?" Edward asked, confirming my suspicion.

Wait, Charlie! I gasped again, my tears stopping automatically. "What time is it?" I asked quietly. If I spoke any louder, my voice would crack. But they heard me, I knew they did.

"Bella," Edward said in that reprimanding tone of his.

"What time is it!?" I yelled, not caring that my voice cracked, that the tears have started again. Edward looked shocked at my outburst. I think I heard Alice sobbing.

"Seven thirty," Carlisle answered for him, his voice quiet.

Seven thirty? At night? Oh, God, no. I haven't even made dinner yet. Charlie was going to reach home in just a few minutes, if he wasn't already there. I had to go home. Oh, God, let Carlisle be wrong about the time, or let Charlie be late from work for some reason…

"No," I shook my head, as if refusing the time, and threw off the thin hospital bed sheet. I ignored the pain and forced my limbs to move.

"Get back in bed, Bella," Edward said sternly.

"No!" I yelled at him. "I have to go home!"

"Bella-"

"You have no right!" I screamed, unable to keep it all inside any longer. "This is my life. You can't just go poking around and see what you come up with. If I don't tell you, it means I don't want you to know!"

I felt Jasper giving me a shot of calmness, but I struggled to resist it. "Don't!" I snapped at him, and turned to leave.

I couldn't even look at any one of them. Not Alice, who'd been my best friend, practically my sister. Not Edward, who meant everything to me. Not Jasper, whom I never blamed for a second. Not Carlisle for being so understanding.

Not any of them

Because Charlie was right. It was only pity that kept him here with me. It was only pity that kept them from leaving.

I went for the door, stumbling at least three times as I went. I was that disoriented. But Edward caught me before I could twist the doorknob. "Let go of me!" I screamed, trying to pry myself out of his grip.

But he was stronger. It really wasn't much use.

"No, Bella, I won't let go," he said, a double meaning to his words.

But I pounded on his chest anyway, ignoring the way my fists hurt when I did. I tried to get away from him, to escape.

I had to leave.

Edward knew now. It wasn't the same. I was a mess, and he knew. Why was he still even here? Why was he still holding me?

I must look like a lunatic, the way I was screaming and thrashing around, but yet he was still here.

Pity.

That was the only reason I could think of.

_He pities you_, taunted the voice in my head. It sounded a lot like Charlie.

So I thrashed harder. I had to get out. I didn't want his pity, I couldn't bear it. I wanted his love. I wanted him to think of me as the girl I was before. I was hurt now, damaged, broken. I was even more unworthy of his love now more than before.

But no matter how hard I tried, he wouldn't let me go. God, didn't he understand that the harder he held me, the more my heart broke? I couldn't stand this, knowing that the only reason he was with me was because he felt obliged to.

"Jazz, a little help," I heard him plead.

I felt my head lighten, and I suddenly felt the need to sleep. I tried pushing it back, but the morphine was more or less still in my system, and I was exhausted.

"Please, Bella. I love you," Edward whispered. I felt his lips graze my own, and succumbed to slumber, hoping beyond hope that Charlie wouldn't make an appearance in my dreams again.

******************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

She hadn't given me an actual confession. She hadn't told me outright that Charlie was the culprit. But I had enough evidence.

The constant bruises-no one was close enough to Bella to do that except for Charlie. The fear in her eyes when I asked her if it was Charlie. Her attempt to run when Carlisle told her how late it was…

My Bella was a victim of child abuse.

I carried her back to the bed as fast as I could. I was already shaking with anger and grief. Charlie had broken her down. He was no longer her father. He was a monster.

I watched her sleeping for a moment, the room silent.

Then Alice said, "Carlisle, move."

I had picked up the vase of flowers on her nightstand and thrown it against the wall. Carlisle had moved just in time. I picked up the nightstand with the same ease and threw it aimlessly. I was beyond control.

"Edward," Carlisle called out sternly. But I didn't want to listen. How could anyone hurt her? I wanted her safe. But right under my nose, she'd been hurt. Over and over again. She'd kept it all inside for so long…

I wanted to murder Charlie. I wanted to torture him, let him feel the same pain he caused my Bella to feel. I wanted to rip him limb from limb.

I felt Carlisle's restraining hands, as well as Jasper's. Jasper was even trying to calm me down. "I don't want to calm down!" I snapped.

"You have to!" Carlisle replied through gritted teeth as he fought to keep me from pulverizing the walls. "Bella needs you. You can't just go murder her father."

"He hurt her!"

_Edward, please. We have to help Bella heal. That's got to be your main priority. It's not just physical damage he's caused, it's mental damage, too._

I roared at this. Alice had to go out of the room to tell a few nurses that I was having a breakdown but Carlisle was handling it, so that they wouldn't come in and see me completely losing it.

_Edward, please. Think of Bella first. She'll be so upset when she wakes up. You need to hunt, get stronger, calm down. You need to be there for her, be everything she needs when she wakes up. Please._

I let out a huge sigh. Carlisle was right. As sweet as revenge would be, Bella deserved better. I needed to be there for her. I couldn't just go on a rampage.

I had to be strong for her.

"Go with Jasper," Carlisle instructed.

I knew this was only because he was afraid I'd change my mind and go after Charlie half way through the hunt. Jasper had experience with newborns-he'd taken them down hundreds at a time. I was nothing compared to that.

I nodded once and flew out the door as fast as a human could, Jasper hot on my trail. We didn't go far-never even leaving the area. I found a few deer and elk, but I chanced upon a bear when I thought I was full enough to go back.

My instincts took over. I crouched and approached it like a lion, growling. The bear crouched into its own defensive mode, and snarled at me. I circled it a few times before pouncing on it.

But it wasn't the blood I was lusting after.

It was the physicality of the attack.

I kept punching it and kicking it, and it struck back. It's claws didn't even leave a mark on my skin though it tore my shirt into shreds. I kept pounding harder until the blood was all over it. The bear gave one final groan and fell to the ground. It was hardly breathing any more. It looked as if a savage beast had mauled it.

I was breathing hard as I dropped to my knees and roughly tugged the bear to me, sinking my teeth through the fur, the skin, the fat. I felt the warm gush of the blood and drained it dry.

When I was done, I tossed the lifeless body aside, and stood up. Jasper was leaning against a tree, watching me. His eyes were pained, but he didn't say a word about my outburst. Instead, he handed me a new shirt.

I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to ask but he just shook his head. _Alice_.

Of course. I tugged at what was left of my shirt, and let it drop on the forest floor. I grabbed the new shirt from Jasper and quickly shrugged it on. "Thanks," I said curtly, as I went to dispose of the body as well as the rags that used to be my shirt.

I sighed as I stared up at the dark sky. "Did she say when Bella will wake up?" I asked quietly. Jasper was well over a hundred miles from me, but he heard me anyway. _Yes. In about fifteen minutes. Alice said you had to be there. She'll freak if you're not there._

Taking another long, deep breath of the fresh air that somehow suffocated me, I nodded my head once and turned to run in the direction of the hospital, faintly aware of Jasper following close behind.

******************************************************************************

_Rosalie's POV_

Carlisle had called a few hours ago to inform Esme and the rest of us that Bella was safe, more or less. She was asleep from the morphine he'd injected into her system, but his examinations proved that she had been abused.

The most likely perpetrator was Charlie Swan.

Poor Bella.

I knew I expressed my distaste of her openly in the past, and I hadn't exactly been supportive of her decision to stay with Edward. And I'd been relenting a little recently because she had saved my brother in Italy.

One human girl, and she did so much. I couldn't really repay her for what she did, especially since it was my fault to begin with.

But she didn't deserve this. No one did.

I didn't know what it was like to be constantly abused, the way Esme did. Which was why she had locked herself in her bedroom, silently thinking, since Carlisle had informed her of Bella's condition.

But I did know what it was like to be betrayed by someone you trust. I had trusted Royce. And he had humiliated me, beaten me to a bloody pulp and left me to die.

I didn't want Bella to go through the same thing.

I could only imagine what Edward must be going through at this point.

No one deserved a fate like this. And while I couldn't possibly save everyone in the world who had been or were being abused, I could save the girl who'd given my brother every happiness, who'd literally saved him.

I knew Edward would probably look for revenge pretty soon, if he hadn't already. I wanted him to know that when he does seek out Charlie Swan, I would be right there with him to spread the pain.

******************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

I arrived at the hospital and took my place at Bella's side half a minute before she opened her eyes.

She took one look at me and turned her head away. I could hear her breath hitch, hear her heartbeat speed up. She was starting to cry again.

Jasper had told me on the way back that Bella had felt embarrassed, worthless, unloved. She'd been drowning in self-pity and revulsion.

I needed her to believe me, to really understand the depth of my feelings for her.

"Bella," I called out softly. She didn't turn to face me. I continued nonetheless. "I'm not going to let this go. I want you to know that. You told me before that I had no right, but you were wrong. When it involves you, I have every right. Because you are my life. If you're hurting, then so am I. I'm not going to lie-I wished you would have told me. I wished I didn't find out this way. I wished it didn't even happen in the first place."

"But it did. We're going to have to deal with that. But I just want you to know something."

She was still facing away from me. I couldn't have that. I reached out to gently turn her face so our eyes would meet. "I love you Isabella Swan," I said softly. "And I will always be there for you. Always," I said, my voice slightly harsher.

I saw the tears in her eyes start to fall and leaned forward to lean my forehead on hers. "Believe me, Bella. I love you," I whispered, before pressing my cool lips on hers.

I felt Bella shaking underneath me, her silent sobs wrecking her body even as we kissed. I wondered if I'd done it all wrong, but Bella wrapped her arms around me slowly, and hugged me closer to her. When we pulled apart, I didn't let myself move an inch from her.

"I love you," I said again firmly.

Tears didn't stop flowing from her eyes, but she smiled at me. "I believe you."

______________________________________________________________________________

_So completely sorry for the delay yet again and sorry it's such a short chapter. I promise to do better tomorrow. Or, in a few hours…It depends on the coffee intake._

_P.S. I know Rosalie's POV is short, but I just felt the need to add that little bit in there. More to come from her and the rest of the Cullens soon. Tell me if you want to see a Charlie POV, too, cuz I'm not too sure on that one.  
_

_Please read and review. Thank you so much._


	5. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: **I know I've practically abandoned this story in favor of Bella Hale, so I'm hoping this chapter would make it up.

**Disclaimer:** SM owns it all.

**POVs:** Edward, Carlisle

________________________________________________________________________________

_Carlisle's POV_

I had to interrupt Bella and Edward in her room. It was near eight at night and seeing as how Bella was still a minor, I, as her doctor, couldn't just allow her to stay overnight without informing her parent.

I didn't want to. I'd seen child abuse cases before. The parent that abuses the child normally feigns a concerned act until the parent and child are alone. I knew Bella would be in for it with Charlie. I couldn't let that happen.

There was only one other choice left-make an official report. I'd have to inform the police and social services. Bella would be put under the care of someone else, and I was going to take that responsibility. There was plenty of room for her at my house.

But if Bella had been so adamant to go home, and if she'd kept it for so long from us, I wasn't sure she wanted anyone else to know.

I had to ask her permission.

When I knocked on the door, Edward had already climbed into bed next to Bella, holding her as if she were a china doll. I suppose she was, in her current condition, more than ever.

I smiled at them tenderly, and Bella gave a frightened little smile back. It took all I had to keep my emotions in check-she was a sweet girl, Bella. She'd saved my son. Not only in Volterra but since Edward met her. She saved him slowly from a dark pit of depression. She brought him back from the brink. He'd considered himself a monster, and believed he had no soul, and she'd thought all the opposite even when she was told of what he was.

And now here she was, afraid, broken, lost.

Edward nodded grimly once at me, showing that he'd read my thoughts and he agreed with me.

I sat on the plastic chair next to Bella's bed and took a deep breath. I looked at Bella right in the eyes and softened my features. I needed to do this without scaring her. "Bella, there are two options right now," I begun.

I could already hear her heart beating faster. Edward stroked her hair, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear, trying to calm her down.

"I could either call Charlie and tell him you're here-"

"No!" Bella said emphatically, shaking her head.

"-Or I could report this."

Bella licked her dry lips, her eyes wildly darting from one side to the other. If her heart wouldn't slow, I was afraid she'd suffer from myocardial infarction.

Edward took both her hands in his and forced her to calm down. I watched them together, a love unlike any other.

My love with Esme was tender, loving. Emmett and Rosalie's love was physical, mostly. They understood each other, but they were mostly physical. Alice and Jasper were all about emotions.

But Edward and Bella…It was like they two pieces of the puzzle. One cannot exist without the other. I wondered how Edward had managed it all these years, when he didn't have Bella at his side, and vice versa. I suppose since they didn't know each other and didn't understand that something was missing, they just carried on with life.

I don't think it was possible for them to be apart now. The incident a few months ago was proof enough.

Slowly, Bella's heart steadied to a normal human pace. She shot me a sheepish look, even though I could see the pain reflected in her eyes. I touched her arm gently, and she flinched back. I pulled my hand away, smiling a little to tell her that I wasn't offended.

"Isn't there a third option?" she asked weakly.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Bella. You're a minor. Charlie would be…Uh, worried," I said, for a lack of a better term. Bella snorted a little, closing her eyes, and resting her head on Edward's shoulder. "He'll come looking for you, and as the Police Chief of a small town…He could do a lot of damage, even twist things around if he wanted to…"

I didn't want to scare Bella, I honestly didn't. But she needed to know the intensity of the situation. I would want nothing more than to report this. That way, we'd get our revenge and Bella would be safe. I knew Edward wanted a more physical revenge, but this was the best. It protected Bella, and kept our secret at the same time.

"And once you're released from here, you'd have nowhere else to go but back to _his _house," I reminded her.

She winced at that, even though her eyes were still closed. I leaned in closer to speak quietly. "Bella, please. If I report this, Charlie would be arrested. My report would be very conclusive. The police will have no other choice but to arrest him," I assured her.

Her eyes opened and I saw for the first time just how red they were from crying. They must be sore. "What about me?" she whimpered, her voice small. "What'll happen to me?"

I bit my lip. "Like I said, you're still a minor. You will be handed over to social services-" Bella made to turn her head away from me, but I caught her chin in my hand. "Bella, you don't honestly think we'd let that happen, do you?" I smiled.

She tended to underestimate her value to our family.

"We'd take you in. You could stay with us. Stay with Edward," I nodded at my son, who cracked the smallest smile.

Bella looked down at her lap, playing with the fabric of her hospital gown. "Will people know?" she whispered, not looking up as she said this.

"We can keep this quiet if you want."

She nodded her head. "Please."

I straightened up, back in my professional mode. "Is that a yes to reporting this, then, Bella?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment, then nodded her head. Edward took her hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. I caught his words to her, calming her over and over again, as I left them alone together again.

_Don't worry, Edward. Charlie will get what he deserves_, I vowed silently.

******************************************************************************

_Edward's POV_

Bella has been in the hospital for three and a half days. Charlie had been arrested on her second day here.

She was more or less ready to head home-my home. Carlisle had finalized the official papers that assigned her to his and Esme's care until she is of legal age.

Esme had spent the past few days scurrying around Olympia and Port Angeles with Alice trying to find the suitable things for Bella's new room.

I'd failed to share this particular information with Bella. I knew she hated it when people spent time, money and effort on her. It would be doubly hard for her to accept the room if I told her of their trouble. Instead, I'd just said that Esme made up the guest room for her. Other than her questioning why we even had a guest room, I don't think she suspected anything.

Rosalie had pulled me aside when I'd made a trip back to the house to change and get Bella a change of clothes. She'd told me not to pry into Bella's life any more than I had. I had to be supportive, but I wasn't to pester her into talking to me. She would do so when she was ready. I just had to keep letting her know that I was there for her. I couldn't take for granted the fact that she knew that.

I was nervous. It still took a great load of effort not to rush to the jail and rip Charlie's head off his shoulders.

And now I had to help Bella heal. I didn't know where to even start. She has yet to fully tell us the details-why, how, when. These were things that were needed, and things she had kept to herself.

Carlisle said that she was to speak to officials about this, so that they could take her statement, and she needed a lawyer since Bella would have to testify in court. Charlie would be charged with child abuse.

I'm not sure that was enough justice.

But my main priority was Bella. So I helped her. I stayed by her side throughout her stay, I brought her clothes and pudding-because other hospital food just 'sucked'-and I helped her pack.

She wouldn't use a wheelchair- "For God's sake, Edward. It's my rib, not my leg. I can walk, you know?"

We were already in the car on the way back to my house. I was glad she was coming to live with us. Bella wasn't as excited. She was embarrassed that the entire family knew. I didn't need Jasper to tell me that.

She kept bouncing in her seat, biting and chewing on her bottom lip. She was nervous. Once I parked in the garage, we both stayed in the car, unmoving, silent.

I broke the silence, looking at her. "It'll be alright, Bella," I said seriously. "They just want to help. They love you, you know?"

Bella cracked a small smile. "I just…I didn't want them to know. Not you, either," she said, turning away from me.

I reached out and stroked her hair. She sighed and leaned into me without even realizing it. "I'm going to help you heal. As will they," I promised.

Bella shot me a smile, and I climbed out of the car, carrying her duffel in one hand, and holding her fragile hand in my other. We walked into the house, where Alice was already pacing the living room, wondering why I was walking so slow.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked, darting across the living room in a black and white streak. She skidded to a stop in front of Bella, arms open in an attempt to hug her. But she stopped, eyes wide, moments before touching Bella's skin. "Can I?" she whispered.

Bella hesitated, then nodded her head slowly. Alice leaned forward and gently placed her arms around Bella. My angel sighed and leaned into Alice a little. I think our cool skin helped to ice her wounds. Our temperature would be the same as an ice pack, so it made sense.

Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were already waiting for her. Carlisle was still at the hospital. He was also the one dealing with the authorities on this one. Almost everything was set up legally for Bella to live with us until she turns eighteen.

Esme gave Bella a gentle hug, too. She held on longer than Alice, which surprised me. I knew Esme understood exactly what Bella went through-she had gone through the same thing with her husband. To have someone you trust so completely harm you like that so often…Esme thought that nothing like that would ever penetrate her family ever again. It killed her inside seeing Bella so hurt, I knew. It hurt me, too.

Jasper wasn't able to hug Bella because of his control. He only gave her a reassuring smile and a huge wave of calmness. Bella smiled back at him, though her lips quivered and her gaze dropped just seconds later. Jasper gave me a sympathetic look. It took all I had in me to remember that revenge and anger had to be put at bay. Bella needed me right there with her. I had to control myself.

What surprised me even more that Esme's reaction was Rosalie's. She stepped forward, gazed at Bella with her topaz eyes then wrapped her arms around her. I heard her whisper something like "You're safe here."

I could see Bella's shock at Rosalie's sudden change in demeanor. It hadn't been a secret that Rosalie disliked Bella. Even after she saved me from the Volturi, after that dreadful incident in Italy, Rosalie was merely civil. She wanted to be nicer-she just didn't understand how someone could give up their humanity for it all.

But Rosalie understood, too. She might not have been in an abusive relationship before, intimate or paternal, but she had been betrayed by someone she trusted. She knew what it was like to have your heart broken over and over again. For her it was hours. For Bella it was weeks. Rosalie empathized with her.

I gently placed my arm around Bella's waist when Rosalie pulled back. I shot her a pained smile-it felt more like a grimace-and inclined my head to show her that I appreciated her effort.

"Come on, love," I said quietly to Bella. "Let's take you up to your room."

"Her" room was my room, technically. I didn't need to sleep-I just needed the space for my CDs and stereo. I had gotten Alice to help me get a bed and some blankets and such for Bella. I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible here.

As we stepped into my room, Bella blinked. "Isn't this your room, Edward?" she raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and nodded my head. "When did the bed get here?"

I chuckled, and dropped the bag I was holding. I placed my free hand around her waist as well, and drew her close to me. I placed my chin on the top of her head. "I wanted you to be comfortable, love," I replied. "I can't imagine a couch being the same as a bed."

In one swift motion, I swept her into my arms, kicked the door closed and walked us to the bed. I gently placed her down, lying in a supine position, on the bed. Bella smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck and drawing me close to her.

I obliged, but carefully made sure that I didn't place any of my weight on her. I leaned down and softly brushed my lips against hers.

To my surprise, Bella didn't react the way she normally did. She didn't press herself further into me, or ask for more with her lips. She didn't tangle her hands in my hair.

Instead, she her eyes welled up in tears and she looked away from me. I gently wiped at the tears that fell from the corners of her eyes. "Bella," I whispered. My heart ached to see her in so much pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Bella shook her head, gazing silently at the wall. I felt her chest contract as she tried futilely to hold in the tears. An occasional sob would escape her lips ever now and then. Her breathing had become labored, her lips quivering.

I laid my head in the crook of her neck, breathing in her heavenly scent. I pressed my lips to her collarbone. "Please, Bella. I love you. I only want to help," I said softly.

_Don't push her!_ I heard Rosalie scream in her thoughts.

"How could you say that, Edward?" Bella asked brokenly. I raised my head to look at her. "How could you even…Why are you even here?" I frowned. Did she not want me with her? Did she blame me for everything that had transpired? I wouldn't be surprised if she did. In fact, I blamed myself, too. I should have seen this. I should have noticed. I shouldn't even have left in the first place.

"Why would you want me now?" she whispered quietly, shutting her eyes and squeezing it so tightly, tears fell out in rapid succession.

I felt the anger rising up in my chest. How could anyone hurt this angel? How could anyone break her so much that she started to believe she was so broken, she didn't deserve love?

Bella deserved more than love. She deserved more than me. But by some miracle, I was what she desired, what her heart called out for.

I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice.

And if she believed that this would tear me apart from her, she was dead wrong. No pun intended.

"Bella," I said seriously. "I meant it then, and I meant it now when I said I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

She opened her brown eyes, so dull and lifeless now. How had I not noticed that before? Her eyes were tinged with red from crying so much. I reached out and stroked her cheek gently with my finger.

"Don't you know I'm broken?" she asked.

She said it so matter-of-factly, as if this was the absolute truth.

I shook my head violently. "Never say that, Bella!" I said fiercely.

I leaned down and captured her lips with my own, pressing as hard as I could without actually hurting her. I let all the love I had for her flow between us. I let her feel just how much I loved her, cared for her, needed her.

"You are my life," I said firmly, as I pulled back finally. We were both panting from the aggression and the need of our heated kiss. "You are everything to me. You are my soul. If you think for one second that I could love you less, you're wrong."

I trapped a tear rolling down her cheek with my lips, tasting it. "I love you," I said again, smiling down at her. "And if it takes me all eternity, I'll prove it to you."

______________________________________________________________________________

I'm so sorry this took so long. And I'm so sorry it's so short. I'll add in what happens with Charlie in the next chapter, along with some ExB fluff after that.

P.S. I know that Bella already said she believed Edward when he said 'I love you' in the last chapter, but I went through that depressed stage and believe me, it's hard to think you're worth it. So it's going to take some time (and angst) for her to realize it's true, and she belongs with him.

Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.

Juliet.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys, it's me...Obviously. I just wanted to apologize for being MIA for so long. I have to admit I'm not the best under pressure. I started this to escape from the real world and it helped for the longest time - I received compliments instead of negativity and I started feeling invincible, like I could do anything. And I could, in a matter of speaking. Or is it, writing?

Anyway, I know it's not an excuse, after disappearing for...What, two years now? I've probably made a lot of you turn away from this, but I hope that _some_ are still loyal to BH and are continuing to read this way overdue posts. Life just got in the way. I think I'm suffering through a very delicate 'Dorothy Parker in the 20s & 30s' sort of a situation.

I sincerely hope that I've made up to at least some of you by posting the rest of BELLA HALE, every last chapter, at the same time, as well as seven new chapters for ADVENTURES OF SILLY BELLA.

At this point, I'm not so sure I will complete my other uncompleted stories. Not in the immediate future, anyway. I'm so sorry, but they're on hiatus for me - I'm just not feeling it. One of these days, I'm going to have to reread TWILIGHT SAGA all over again, and maybe I'll get the inspiration. I'm really sorry about that.

Back to BELLA HALE. I don't know if I'm entirely satisfied with how the James situation started out - it feels too rushed to me. I think I did my best to smooth it over for the rest of BH. The sequel is pending though at this point, I'm not even sure if I'll write it. I have a good plot, for the change and what'll happen with the Volturi, and even her first year, but then things take a more dramatic turn and I'm not sure if that's suitable for a BH flow (despite the few twists and turns, BH seems cheery to me and this new plot line is a little...Out there).

I'll continue writing a few more chapters for ADVENTURES OF SILLY BELLA, I think. Mostly, it's because I miss child-Bella. In the originals, we never get to see the childlike side of her or even the teenage side of her, really. She was so grown up. In Breaking Dawn, it's like everyone skipped their teenage phase and moved on to becoming people in their 20s or 30s. Maybe even middle aged. Then in BH, we do get to see it but we missed out on some of the 'cute moments' in a child's life. Some are purely for entertainment purposes, some have a deeper meaning. Whatever it is, it helps to see the innocence of a child's life.

Now, I know I'm probably disappointing a lot of you by not completing my other stories, but I do have quite a few others that I will be posting along with BH and ASB. They are on my profile, so just check them out if you want to:

- **The Distance Between Us**: a Twilight fan fiction. COMPLETED. Summary: It has been exactly a year since Edward left. Bella's been driving aimlessly for almost as long. Now, temporarily in NY, she runs across Alice and Emmett, half-mad. Alice figures out something is wrong when she could see the 'Edward hallucination' Bella keeps having, and none of the humans can. EXB.

- **The Strange Case of Edward Cullen**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: The many reasons why Edward Cullen is strange. AU love story. EXB.

- **The Monstrosity in Humanity**: a Twilight fan fiction. TWO-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: We all know that Renee had to have dated throughout Bella's childhood. What if her boyfriends weren't good men? What if this led to Bella having a very drastically different sort of past that no one knew about? This is Bella, engaged to Edward, telling him why she knew he wasn't a monster. EXB.

- **Sweet Reprieve**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: an outtake from a story I have outlined and even written for a few chapters. The story, entitled 'The Blue Hour' is basically Twilight with Alice and Jasper as the human-vampire couple, with the others already as Cullens. Bella is Rosalie's and Emmett's daughter since Rose was human when vampire Emmett met her and they had the whole hybrid baby Bella thing, and even though her story's changed, she's not the forerunner in this story. Alice and Jasper are, with strong undertones of Alice/Bella friendship/sisterhood. 'Sweet Reprieve' is Rosalie contemplating her new life as a vampire, mourning what she had lost, but being so happy over what she had found: a husband and children. It's sweet and fluffy.

- **When Jasper Met Bella**: a Twilight fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: Another outtake from The Blue Hour. I haven't decided to post TBH yet, and if people like Sweet Reprieve and When Jasper Met Bella, then I will. This one is about how baby Bella helps her family (sans Alice) find Jasper and bring him into their family.

For BONES fans, since I don't think I will be continuing with my first BONES fan fiction, at least for now, I have other, better, ones:

- **The Evolution of Us**: a Bones fan fiction. ONE-SHOT. COMPLETED. Summary: A dream leads Brennan to evaluate her recent feelings towards Booth, as well as their odd co-dependent relationship. An epiphany comes to her - one that results in a funny, loving, Booth & Brennan sort of situation. Booth/Brennan, of course.

- **Heartbreak City**: a Bones fan fiction. Summary: Booth and Brennan are back in DC after a year apart, two completely different people. He has a blonde on his arm, seemingly out of love with her, and she has heartbreak in her eyes, having come to terms with her love for him. The two of them bend and pull and push, but in the end, they are always meant to be. The story of how they finally get together, but not without its share of heartbreak. Eventual BB.

- **The Clandestine Affair**: a Bones fan fiction. First 8 episode-chapters posted. Summary: Booth and Brennan have always been together, right from the Pilot episode. But Brennan has a secret - her life isn't as empty as Booth thinks it is. They not only find their way to being in love throughout every episode, they also find their way to being a family. P.S. If you're not into Brennan having kids pre-series, don't read. I just thought that if she had kids, someone to love and be loved for in return unconditionally, she'd understand love better and be more open to being with Booth. BB aren't going to be having their own kids until the epilogue, and I will be doing this story up to the 100th episode, so…I mean, if Brennan actually got pregnant, it would screw with the plot even more so we'll just stick to Booth having Parker and Brennan with her kids. Give it a shot, though, you might like it.

- **The Beginning of Forever**: a Bones fan fiction. First 17 chapters posted. Summary: Booth and Brennan met in high school, she a 15 year old junior in foster care and he a 17 year old junior with an abusive past, living with his brother and grandfather in Chicago. They met, they fell in love, they have conflicts, they stick it out together. This is a massive, epic, really long love/family story, with every chapter outlined thoroughly. This is my BONES baby, with a BB that's a lot like Bren and Booth even if they are still forensic anthropologist/FBI agent down the line. I'm really counting on your thoughts on this particular fan fiction, so if you like BONES, and aren't a fan of angst, please check this out and leave a line or two. Thank you.

To wrap things up here, I hope it's not too much to ask some of you to leave a review, however tiny, about the rest of BH, as well as the new chapters for ASB and my new stories. I hope to get you new chapters of my new, uncompleted stories soon. I promise I won't disappear on you for two years again.

Thank you, yet again, for everything. Your endless patience, your kind words, even your harsh ones, and your support. I couldn't have done all of this without any of you. You are my rock, giving me more than enough strength to pull through. You'll never know how thankful I am for everything you've done for me.

BH is over, even if the story isn't completely told (crosses fingers for sequel) but it's over just the same. 50 chapters...Wow. That's amazing. I can't believe I actually finished it. Thank you yet again for following me through this journey.

Now, I'm not sure how long it would take me to upload everything - FF is being weird on my computer - but I promise to try my hardest to have it all up by Sunday night. I wanted to upload everything before the new Bones season premiere tonight for those of you in the States, but that doesn't look like it's happening. It's all just right there so it depends on the speed of my computer, I guess…Sorry.

So, parting words for now, please leave a line and tell me how you feel. Even if it's a smack to the face and a blow to the pride, I'll take it.

Your sincerely,

Juliet.


End file.
